Baarish
by A Chirping Bird
Summary: An illogical stry...bout dareya...for charu...plz no Bashings...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone... kaise ho sab...dis fic is fr charu aka charvi...hope u will luv it charu...**

 **BAARISH-**

A man was sleeping peacefully on his bed...a Sunday mrng...no stress...no tension for getting up late...bt koi uss se sone kyu de?

Girl (shouting)- bhaaaiiiiiii...

With this loud voice he gets up shockingly seeing around what has happened...

Man- kya hua itna subah subah kyu chila rhi ho yaar?

Girl- bhai u promised mee ki ap mere saath badminton kheloge...

Man- kya yaar CHARU...itni si baat ke liye tune mujhe Sunday ko itni jaldi utha diya...

Charu- DAYA bhai ap uuth rhe ho yaa nhi...

Daya- haan haan uuth rha hu...

Charu- thike hai niche aa jao sab aapka wait kar rhe hai...

Daya- kiss kiss ko bulaya hai tune...

Charu- aap niche toh aayo...

She came out of room and gave a hifi to purvi...

Purvi- charu fantabulous... yeh idea will definetly work...

Charu- ofcourse purvi...ab toh inn dono ko confess karna hi padega...pta nhi dono kyu itne ziddi hai...

Rajat frm behind- sahi kaha tumne charu...

Purvi- rajat tum yahan kya kr rhe ho...

Rajat- tumhari baatein sun rha tha yaar...

Charvi- aap bhi naa...

In the lawn-

Here all were in the full mood to play today,...all the cid team was here...to play...

And the team was also divided...

Daya came-

Daya- charu...yahan pet oh sab aaye hue hai...

Abhi- toh bhai sahib badminton sirf tum hi khel sakte ho kya...

Charu- chalo chalo lets play...ek team abhijeet dada ki...ek team daya bhai ki...players r also divided...and bhai woh wala court aapka hai...yeh wala humara hai...toh u can leave...

Daya- yaa yaa gng...

Abhi- gud...

Daya- aapni team se pehle main khelunga...

Abhi meri team se shreya aayegi...

Shreya- kya?main sir...mujhe nhi khelna aata...

Charu- shreya itna jhoot abi pichle Sunday humne tere ghar pe khela tha...aaur dada inhon mujhe aapni college tym ki bhi trophies dikhayi thi...

Abhi- nw toh shreya u have to play...

Shreya and daya r lost in each other...

Abhi- shreya tum sun rhi ho naa kit um khelogi...

Shreya- yes sir!

And the match starts...

Yeah abhi's team is winning ...

No no daya will win today...

And yes one more point goes to team abhi...

And nw winning point...dekhte hai donomein se kaun jeet ta hai...

And yes abhi team won...

Charu- dada in dono ko toh koi farak pda hi nhi...lgta hai koi aur plan banana padega...

Abhi- bilkul sahi kaha yaar...

 **A/n- I know yeh bilkul aacha nhi hai...bt plz yaar no bashings I want...plz...if u don't want to read toh plz mat pado...bt plz no bashings...and charu hw was dis...hope dis was upto your xpectations...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Till nxt chap..**

 **Do review...**

 **Luv u ol...**

 **Keep luving mee...**

 **Yours diksha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone...hw r u ol? Haan haan bhut late u...bt yaar xams picha hi nhi chod rhe...kya kru...chalo lets start...**

 **Nd yaa charu srry to be so late...**

Charvi was sitting in beuaro thinking smthing...when sachin entered...

Sachin- hi charu kya kr rhi h...

Charu- kuch nhi jiju soch rhi thi koi nye plan ke baare mein...

Sachin- oh mujhe lga ki kissi aur ke baare mein soch rhi thi... (luking at vineet with evil smile)

Charu(irritated)- oh jija g vineet sirf mera best friend h...uss se close isliye hu kyunki woh mera school friend h...

Vineet- aur kya sachin jiju..nhi toh iss chudail ke saath main pagal ho jayunga...

Chau- vineet ke bache...tu ruk...

Nd the game of Tom and Jerry starts...

At end they both r tired at sit...

Abhi- aj zyada hi jaldi nhi thak gye...

Everyone laugh's...

Purvi- aacha charu koi plan h...

Sachin was drinking water...

Charu- wohi toh soch rhi hu...aacha aapko pta h ki hmare abhijeet dada ka tarika di ko dkhkar kya haal hota h...

Purvi- kaisa?

Abhijeet was standing quietly as he knew she was very very naughty...

Charu- jaise sachin jiju ka hota h apko dekhkar...

Nd water spilts out of sachin mouth...nd everyone burst into laughter...

Sachin- charu ki bachi tu ruk...nd she runs out of beuaro...

Inside,

Vineet- abhi sir hume bhi chalna chahiye...dono luv birds ko yahin chod dete h...nd both made there exit...

In daya's car-

He was only thinking about the match...actually nt the match...the girl which was playing opposite to her in the match...nd a smile crept on his face after remembering the winning movement for her...bt after this he was thinking that y he is nt able to express his feelings...

Here charu was having coffee nd thinking...nd abhijeet came...

Abhi- charu yaar woh mazak bhut sahi tha...abhi tk sachin aur purvi ek dusre ke saath kaam krne se darr rhe h...

Charu- hehe...

Abhi- aacha mission dareya ke liye koi plan mila...

Charu- wohi soch rhi hu...

Abhi- mujhe lgta h ki aj bearish hogi...

Nd smthing strucks her mind...yeh atlat she has found out the idea...

Nd she tells her plan to abhijeet...

Abhi- bs sham ko baarish ho jaye kissi tarah...

Charu- yep...

They leave...

Abhi goes to a place near daya's house where some forest was there...actually it was sunsan at raat ka tym...

Nd he parks a car there...

In the evening...

Abhi(angry)- daya tu kb confess kr rha h?

Daya- tumhe achanak se kya ho gya...

Abhi- bs bhut ho gya...tu aj hi shreya se aapni dil ki baat keh rha h...

Daya- pagal toh nhi ho...

Abhi- mujhe nhi pta...jaa jaak tayaar hoke aa...aur aachi si dress pehniyo...nd yes..there plan worked...it was rainng outside...

At shreya's house...

Charu reached...

Charu- shreya jaa jake taayar ho..hum abhi ek party pe jaa rhe h...

Shreya- bt kahan?

Charu tu jaa naa...

The four of them leave from the houses...

Shreya- cahru aj kitni baarish ho rhi h naa...

Charu- aacha h naa...

Shreya- kya...

Charu- mtlab mausam aacha gya h...isliye aacha h naa...

Shreya- oh haan!

Nd both the cars reached the place where abhijeet parked the car...

Nd both cars stopped...

Here abhi made an excuse and came out...

Similarly charu also came out...nd they both left from the place by the car which was parked before...

Here dareya was waiting...nd they came out...they were shocked to find eache other...

Also the rain which was stopped...started again...nd dis tym it was really very heavy...

Unknowingly they both were attracted towards each other...

 **Yaariyan ve... Yaariyan  
Yaariyan ve... yaariyan ve..  
Yaariyaan... yaa...  
**They Both were standing infront of each other just looking in each others eyes...nt a single word out of there mouths...nd were just attracted towards each other

 **Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna  
Besabar ye bewkoof bada  
Chahta hai kitna tujhe  
Khud magar nahi jaan sakaa**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish  
Ab kar de koi yahaan  
Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish  
Jo bhigaa de poori tarah (x2)  
**Nd a moment fr which they have waited for long...yes they landed themselves in each others arm... not a word out of there mouth just hugging each other gave them the sooth...

 **Yaariyan ve... Yaariyan...**

 **Kya huaa asar tere saath reh kar naa jaane  
Ki hosh mujhe naa raha  
Lafz mere thhe zubaan pe aake ruke  
Par ho na sake woh bayaan  
Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le  
Aankhein bhi paighaam ye de  
Teri nazar ka hi ye asar hai  
Mujh pe jo huaa**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish  
Ab kar de koi yahaan  
Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish  
Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x2)  
**Now daya carried here up in the arms nd made her sit in the car...while driving shreya was so mch lost dat she didn't even knew when they reached daya's house...

 **Tu jo mila  
Toh zindagi hai badli  
Main poora naya ho gaya  
Hai be-asar duniya ki baatein badi  
Ab teri sunu main sadaa**

 **Milne ko tujhse, bahaane karun  
Tu muskuraaye, wajah main banun  
Roz bitaana saath mein tere, saara din mera**

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish  
Ab kar de koi yahaan  
Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish  
Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x4)**

Daya didn't allowed her to walk...instead he took her again in his arms...shreya just hiding her face in his chest...after so long the two pure souls were going to meet... daya just entered the room...made her lie on the bed...nd closed the door...

 **IT WAS A NIGHT OF BECOMING TWO SOULS AS ONE!**

-The end-

 **A/n- so charu..happy now...sorry fr being so late yaar...nw u have to give me a gift...chal ab baat pm pe krenge...nd rest dekh kya rhe ho...Review kro...**

 **So till nxt update..tc ol..luv u ol..keep luving mee!**

 **Yours diksha...**


End file.
